


A Broken Mess

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: The nightmares were out of control, and nothing helped, except Ron.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2014 for the Harry/Ron holiday fest over at livejournal

The dreams were bad, really bad. Evil, dark creatures haunted him as soon as he drifted off to the place that once used to be his escape, refusing to let him sleep. It was Voldemort who was to blame for his restless nights, for the horrible images of his friends being killed, tortured or being eaten alive. The images scared him the most because he considered his friends his family, and seeing them hurt was breaking his heart.

Exhausted by the lack of sleep at night, the horrors in his dreams affected his daily life, making him relive the scenes as he watched his friends. His friends noticed the change in him, and they often asked how he was, which his answer was always a lie as he didn’t want to let them know just how worried he was. Neither did he want them to worry about him since he could take care of himself.

He fooled most of his friends, but those who shared his dorm knew just how bad it was. He screamed and shouted his friends’ names, calling for help, begging the monsters to stop, wanting to sacrifice himself instead. His nightmares woke up the rest of his friends, who didn’t return to sleep before they were certain Harry was fine. Ron was the only one who was able to calm Harry, shaking him out of his nightmare, holding him close as Harry cried tears of relief as he was happy to see his friends were still alive. He clung to Ron as if his life depended on it, flashbacks of the nightmares haunting him as Ron whispered comforting words into his ear.

Harry didn’t know how long he clung to his best friend, but as he pulled away, he noticed that a large wet spot had formed on Ron’s chest. “I’m sorry,” he apologised as he released Ron, calm enough to differentiate between dreams and reality.

“Don’t worry about me,” Ron whispered in return. For a moment it looked as if Ron wanted to ask him something, but then he smiled and returned to his own bed.

“I’m sorry I woke you up,” Harry apologised to his other friends, whose reply was similar to Ron’s.

In the beginning he believed it would pass, and when it didn’t he sought out help in the form of potions, which turned out to be a bad idea as the dreamless potion only worsened his nightmare, making them seem even more real, and the sleeping potions kept him in his state hours after he was supposed to wake up.

He asked his friends to cast a silencing spell over their bed, as his own charm seemed to dissolve as soon as the nightmares began. They didn’t like the idea, but did as he asked once he demanded it of them; there was no reason for them sleeping badly just because he was having nightmares. They obeyed his wishes, all except for one.

His t-shirt stuck to his damp skin as the nightmare continuing to haunt him. He was awake, he was certain of it, feeling a warm body besides him, pulling him into a comforting hug. Harry moaned and reached out, wanting to make sure his friend was not drenched in blood.

“It’s ok, I’m here now,” Ron whispered against his ear. Harry cried, as he always did, crying until his body was exhausted and he could return to a slightly calmer dream.

It was the middle of the night, all of his friends, except for Ron, were asleep, their spells keeping them unaware to Harry’s nightmares. Harry didn’t know how many nights passed since he was first cursed, but as the nights continued, Ron kept returning, even when Harry told him he shouldn’t. He informed McGonagall and Dumbledore about his nightly problems, and even with the help of Snape, they weren’t able to make it end. His nightmares were not the only strange thing which happened, strange mythical fires, the bathroom flooding over, animals dying and students being hurt by an invisible power. It was as if his dreams were coming alive, and he wondered just how long it would go before things were so bad his friends might face the same dark fate as in his dreams.

“This has gone on for a month; do you honestly believe it will be easier as time passes?” Hermione asked one day, sounding both sharp and worried at the same time. Harry lied and told her the dreams were already getting better. Ron knew it was a lie, but at that moment he didn’t say anything. However, as soon as they were alone he urged Harry to get help, which Harry replied to by saying he tried, but they both knew it didn’t help.

That was how Harry kept waking up, holding onto Ron as he woke him up. “Ron,” Harry whimpered against his friends’ t-shirt, not afraid to let Ron see him cry. Somehow, their relationship had changed, and Ron was no longer the simple man he used to be. He was becoming more aware, more affectionate, knowing what Harry needed and when.

“Don’t worry, I’m here,” Ron comforted, his hands running across Harry’s back almost as if he was a child who clung to his parents after a bad nightmare. Harry looked up at his friend, his heart already beating slower. In the beginning he was embarrassed by the fact that his friends saw him broken, but stopped caring as Ron didn’t mind it.

As the nights continued, and he found himself often wrapped up in Ron’s embrace, Harry found new and strange feelings capturing him. He didn’t act upon them, of course, as it was surely a mistake, and he didn’t want to scare his friend. Determined to keep his, as his uncle would have said, _freakish feelings_ to himself, Harry said and did nothing which would compromise their friendship, but one day he couldn’t stop himself. One night, almost two months after it all began, Harry looked up at Ron as they lay there. His heart started beating faster, and he forgot about his fear as he closed his eyes and stretched his neck, until his lips touched Ron’s. Almost as if the kiss was a wake up call, he remembered who he was kissing, quickly pulling away. He barely had the chance to open his mouth in order to apologise when Ron pressed his lips against Harry’s, surprising Harry. As soon as the initial shock passed, Harry’s body was filled with a warmth by his best friend, who shared his feelings.

The kiss was soft, wet and short, and as Ron pulled away, Harry noticed the colour which spread from Ron’s cheeks down his chest. Harry wanted to speak, feeling the needed to apologise for what he did, but Ron didn’t let him as he captured Harry’s lips once again, pulling him closer. Harry was breathless, his mind trying to make out what was happening between him and Ron, wondering if it was a spur of the moment thing, or if he really liked Harry like that.

Ron pushed Harry against the bed, the kiss evolving as they started using their tongues, their bodies rubbing up against each other, faint moans escaping their throats. Harry forgot all about his nightmare as his erection grew, finding himself short of breath as Ron deepened the kiss even more. Ron’s skills surprised Harry, but if he was honest with himself, he didn’t fully know what proper kissing was as he was inexperienced.

“Ron,” Harry moaned as Ron’s hungry mouth explored his neck, nipping at the soft skin. He grunted in reply, never ending the kissing. There were many things Harry could say, like ask him to stop, or question their behaviour, but all he said was, “the curtains.” Ron understood, quickly jumping up to close them, hiding their behaviour from their friends. Harry feared it would be difficult to continue where they left off, but as Ron crawled back to him, Harry found himself moaning Ron’s name.

His friend’s hands were as eager as his lips and tongue, crawling across Harry’s skin, pulling at Harry’s t-shirt, pressing their bodies together. Harry’s t-shirt was the first item to vanish, leaving his chest open for Ron’s lips to explore. he felt slightly awkward as all the other times he was naked in front of his friend were never sexual moments. That didn’t stop him from wanting Ron to undress, tugging at his shirt as well. It was difficult to undress Ron as his mouth was occupied with his Harry’s chest.

Luckily Ron must have noticed Harry’s struggle as he stopped kissing him for a moment to help take of his t-shirt. Harry let his hands cross Ron’s freckled skin, carefully leaning in to kiss the sweet spots. Ron’s hands caressed the back of Harry’s neck, teasing him until Harry shivered from the touch, calming him down even further.

Ron didn’t waste time as he pushed his hand down Harry’s pyjama bottoms, wrapping his fingers around the hard cock, squeezing lightly until Harry gasped loudly. Harry moaned, hoping the moment wouldn’t end. Wanting to give Ron just as much pleasure as he gave Harry. Touching another man’s cock was strange, and he had to fight the urge to pull back. It wasn’t easy finding a good position to lie in where he could give Ron as much enjoyment as he gave him in return, but he tried.

Everything was backwards, and neither did he know if Ron liked what he did, which was something he enjoyed personally. He guessed Ron did like it, as he made sounds which Harry never heard him make before, and gave Harry looks which urged Harry to continue. Ron wasn’t bad, his hand far more skilled than Harry’s, giving him so much pleasure he kept forgetting his own hand was holding onto Ron’s cock.

The familiar sensation gripped him, his thighs tingling before a warm feeling spread up to his balls. Harry gasped for air as he came, his body arching into Ron’s hands. Harry sighed as his mind and body was returning to its normal state, blushing as he felt Ron’s fingers brush across his skin.

It wasn’t until he was completely back that he noticed Ron’s cock was still in his grip, and blushed even deeper. Determined to give Ron just as much pleasure as he received, Harry moved his hand, teasing the underside of Ron’s cock, caressing the tip of Ron’s cock with his thumb, smiling as Ron groaned and kissed Harry. “Fuck, Harry,” Ron growled as Harry squeezed and pulled, trying to give him as much pleasure as possible in one movement. Ron moved back slightly, pushing his pyjamas pants down to his ankles, giving Harry more access to his cock.

“Do, do you like this?” Harry asked, wanting to make sure Ron enjoyed it.

“Fuck yes, more,” Ron growled, also responding by his hips so he was fucking Harry’s hand. “Don’t stop.” Harry couldn’t hide a smile as he knew what kind of effect he had on his friend, before setting his mind to give Ron one of the best orgasms he had. He used every trick he knew of, feeling far more confident after Ron revealed just how much he enjoyed it. The sounds he made, the words he spoke, sent chills down Harry’s body, his cock hardening slightly. He doubted he was able to come a second time, so he moved all of his attention to Ron’s needs.

He wasn’t far away, Harry could tell by the way he struggled to breathe, and held onto the bed, and Harry. “I’m coming,” Ron gasped, tightening his grip, his eyes tightly closed as his body trembled. Harry did then the one thing he always did when he was close, he pumped harder and faster.

Ron screamed as he came, moaning Harry’s name, pulling him into a kiss. Harry smiled as the kiss ended, loving the calm and happy look on Ron’s face. “That was so nice.” Ron’s half smile looked ridiculous, but Harry cared about him either way.

“It was,” he smiled back, exhaustion holding onto him.

As Harry yawned, Ron snuck out from the bed, returning a few seconds after with his wand. “To clean us,” he informed Harry, casting a cleaning spell on their pyjama bottoms. Harry didn’t complain, barely making a sound as the rough cleaning spell washed over his body, feeling like fine sandpaper. He rearranged the pyjama, before lying down on the soft mattress. Ron was about to leave the bed, when Harry grabbed his arm, not wanting to let go.

“Can you stay with me?” Harry asked. Even if they shared an intimate moment minutes earlier, Harry was still ashamed to ask.

Ron looked at him, his expression hard to read. “I guess I can,” he eventually said, giving Harry a soft smile before he lay down on the bed next to him. They shuffled together, their warm bodies comforting each other. Harry lay his head on Ron’s shoulder, smiling as Ron wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Listening to Ron’s heartbeats calmed him until his mind floated away and he returned to his dreams. He was still haunted by nightmares, but that night it was slightly easier to face the terrors, and as he woke up and felt Ron’s warm body next to his, all of his fears faded away.


End file.
